Robotic arms generally incorporate several, consecutively arranged links connected by joints and electrical motors in order to move the links relative to one another. The particular links are a stationary or mobile frame and a rotating carousel mounted around a first rotation axis relative to the frame.
Further links of a robotic arm, for instance, are a link arm, an arm and a preferentially polyaxial robotic hand with, e.g. a mounting device designed as a flange for the mounting of an end effector. The link arm is swivel-mounted to the bottom end, e.g. to a link arm bearing head on the carousel around a second rotation axis. On the upper end of the link arm, the arm is in turn swivel-mounted around a third rotation axis, whereby the second and third axes are arranged parallel to each other. The same is carrying the robotic hand at the end with its preferentially three rotation axes.